


fiction and relativity

by namjoonwae



Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Original Works - Freeform, Other, Poetry, lapslock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjoonwae/pseuds/namjoonwae
Summary: a collection of poems from throughout the years.





	1. your passion is enough

the spark in your eyes is enough to set this whole city on fire


	2. if i had the chance

light blue eyes do not sparkle, do not shine, without worth. if only I could go back in time and replace those demons that cloud your mind, then I would take the chance of getting stuck right back at where I started, to bring myself back to you. anything to bring myself back to you. (if I have the strength to save myself, then I have the strength to save you, too.) 


	3. celestial thoughts

the moon and the stars cease to shine, their sparkle dimmed with the absence of their center. I poured my soul into the night, and the stars that have left, remember me.


	4. right handed, left minded

there's a boy with broken teeth and a sharp smile, heart could as ice. he pretends to fake happiness, puts on a front so that he doesn't become one of the 'worried ones'. he wishes he could swim, and he wishes he could fly, but one day he'll realize that wishes are merely just wishes. he'll surround himself in a flightless town and in salt water he has no idea how to get out of, until the day he dies, left stranded in an ocean with dreams that are unobtainable, and mean nothing.


	5. catastrophy at it's finest

they say, when you meet your soul mate, it's like a light has gone off in your head. your existence becomes whole, your life seems to change in the most unexpected way possible. for some, it means light - having a best friend, a lover, and a soul mate all in one has to be a good thing. for others, it means that daunting, claustrophobic feeling of making a wrong turn, going the wrong way, making the wrong decision; anything can change your fate. a simple decision, such as going the longer way on a stroll, can cause a total change in the future. some people though, some people are okay with this fate - some realize that if you lose one person, you gain another one (soul mate or not). others are haunted by never finding their soul mate, their supposed 'happy ending'. what if their was no happy ending at all? what if there is no other 'perfect half', no 'perfect person' to be matched with? truth is, we'll never know the full truth. but aren't the chances worth taking anyway?


	6. thoughts

thoughts, for him, are like a whirlwind. one second they're loud and courageous, next they're quiet and reserved. none were limited, none were sacred. if only he knew which ones would drag him down, into the crystal lake water, and which ones would make him stay up float on the shore. (sometimes our thoughts kill us more than they make us feel alive).


	7. go ahead

your passion is enough to set this whole town on fire; to burn this whole city to a crisp, to have the ground shake under your residence. (don't you even dare hold yourself back, burn the whole damn thing down. make everyone question your exposition. go ahead. you have a heart like ice and a hand like fire. use them.)


	8. stardust

the stars did not make you out of stardust for you to be as sad as you are.


	9. mars

the planet mars is said to have dust, aliens, moons, craters the size of large simples intended to indent into the surface. it's said to have life forms and environment to hold life, like the earth. but what if mars doesn't want to hold life? what if it wants to cascade into the shadows, holding nothing but memories of others to ink into it's portfolio? if it wants to go unnoticed into the end of oblivion, when everything blows into star dust? (there's a metaphor in there somewhere, if you look for it.)


	10. fiction and relativity

there's a girl with sapphire deep blue eyes and a big smile who writes poetry in her free time. there's stories of zoroggs fighting the galaxy, and of t-rex's coming back to life; fiction, she says, is her favorite thing to write. when she looks at the galaxy and sees the stars, she thinks of her life - cold, anxious, lonely. she doesn't realize that the stars died for her, sprinkled star dust into her veins, her bones. she doesn't notice that the dark contains secrets that are unknown, hidden in the shadows. she doesn't speak, doesn't aknowledge her own existance at all. and if she notices the stars whispers of opposite sounding words then she doesn't say, doesn't accept the effort that's surrounded her even in the darkest of nights. (she still doesn't see how this relates to fiction if her existance is nonexistant nonsense, noncategorized.)


	11. you

and when they ask me

for a start

I will always say

you.


	12. and so are you

and when your eyes shine

sometimes crystal blue

sometimes sea green

i think they're always beautiful

(and so are you.)


	13. hues

pink becomes purple

and purple becomes blue

red becomes orange

and yellow becomes grey

green becomes hollow

and all of my thoughts

and words

and sayings

become filled with hues.


	14. you aren't

"everything is falling apart

but you aren't." 

(a letter from a friend)


	15. i hope you always have that look

and your smile -

I don't know how to describe it. 

it's a mixture of 

home

and 

happiness.


	16. trying to say

and i don't know how to 

tell you

anything that i want to

because it's not 

what i know 

how to word. 

i guess what it comes down to

and what i'm trying to say

is that i love you.


	17. you come in

the stars call out to you -

stardust, moonshine, all the lives lost, 

live gained. 

for a star to be born, another

must collapse. 

and that, 

my dear, 

is where you come in.


	18. here

drawing is not 

my thing. 

but i will 

draw you

the prettiest pictures,

with the most details, 

however many you want, 

if it keeps you here.


	19. poetry

i really like poetry. but people are not poetry, and minds are one of their own and do not think alike, and these words that i whisper will someday be swept away like fallen, dead leaves (maybe they already are) but i will always try my best no matter what gets faded into oblivion - and you, my dear, are poetry.


	20. sometimes

sometimes the wrong choices bring us to the right places. it's inevitable; we'll all suffer the same.


	21. let go

sometimes we have to let go of the people we can't live without.


	22. it's been okay

lately things have been okay.

you can breathe, and you don't feel so crowded.

the sun shines, and the snow melts, and time passes 

even though sometimes it feels like it isn't and that it won't. 

sometimes things look up.

and sometimes you look up with them.

lately things have been okay.


	23. Yours

And my life

Is yours

But I cannot get myself

To take yours in turn 

-a.k.


	24. Captivated

The light falls back into her eyes

And she is captivated by life again

Something that she hasn't felt in so long

That she didn't think she'd ever feel it again.

-a.k.


	25. Bloom

The flowers bloom

And the sun shines

And the grass grows

And it is okay.

-a.k.


	26. Hi

Just say

Hi. 

-a.k.


	27. Stay (With Me)

And if you asked me to stay, I would

But only if you come with me

-a.k.


	28. Shattering

Even when the sky shines 

And the earth breaks

Nothing can change the fact that

I am earth shattering. 

-a.k.


	29. Wizards and Witches

Wizards and Witches and Goblins galore

Shivering down the streets of MalFore

Gliding by signs that haven't been seen

Are the lights of the castle that are so very keen

The cauldrons are smoky, the air in the rims

The dreams that you dream are less than a dim. 

Witches and Wizards and Goblins galore

Shivering down the streets of MalFore

The Wizards are wicked, the Witches are crooked, 

Cobble stone paths are more than well spoken. 

-a.k.


	30. Myself

And I'm sorry but I cannot

Get myself to be anything other than

Myself

-a.k.


	31. As You Do

Nothing shines as bright 

Nor as dark

As you do

-a.k.


	32. If It's Meant to Be

If it's meant to be, then it'll happen. 

If he's going to respond, then he will. 

Don't get stuck waiting, don't double (and don't you dare triple) text him in hopes of earning a response, just let it be. 

Because even though you may want it to go somewhere, that doesn't mean that it actually will. 

Because even though you feel like there's something there, that doesn't necessarily mean that there is. 

Because even though you have an interest in him, it doesn't mean that he has an interest in you. 

But you know what?

That doesn't matter. Fuck him. 

Because the right person will know exactly how much you're worth (the world), and they won't make you think twice about it. 

Because the right person will treat you exactly how you're supposed to be treated.

(If he doesn't respond then, dear, leave it alone. You can't make a heart love you but you can learn to love yourself.)

(Alternatively: sometimes it doesn't work out. I'm sorry. If he wants to respond then he will. If he doesn't then he doesn't. Your heart deserves better than him anyway, don't forget that.)


End file.
